Rhapsody in Blue
by Neko Samurai
Summary: Carrie Cruz has gotten the job she always wanted and the job that she needs. Being pushed to the ground by a new coworker doesn't seem like the best way to start. Will love blossom or will a dangerous killer put an end to everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, if I did things would be a bit different. There would definitely be more Baby Lucy action cuz she's super cute! ^-^

* * *

It was a shining, sunny day in New York City; the streets were crowded as ever with the city's inhabitants and the smell of exhaust along with several other smells filled the air. In front of the building that held the New York City crime lab, stood a girl. She had dark brown almost black curly hair. She was average in height and also appeared to be of Hispanic descent. After standing there for what seemed like hours, the girl took a deep calming breath and walked into the building. Walking up to the information desk inside the lobby the girl asked where the office of a Detective Mac Taylor was. The clerk sitting at the desk appeared to be in his mid thirties and somehow managed to keep a perpetual scowl on his face.

"Take the elevator up to the fifth floor, his office should be there," the clerk stated bored.

"Thanks," said the girl feeling more then a little disgruntled at his attitude.

_Someone forgot to eat his Wheaties this morning, _she mentally grumbled as she made her way to the elevator. Just as she was a few feet away from the silver elevator doors all of a sudden the floor met her face.

"Ow," was all she could groan out. Slowly getting up she glanced at the thing that caused the introduction between the floor and her face. She quickly realized that the "thing" was not a thing at all, but a "he". _A very attractive "he" too, _she thought.

"He" then managed to stammer out, " Oh God! I'm so sorry! I'm just running late and, Oh My God! I'm Late!" After which he took toward the elevators and got in just as they closed.

"Shit," was all the girl could say.

* * *

Crime scene analyst Adam Ross was not having a good day. In fact, "bad day" may have been an understatement. To start things off his alarm clock didn't go off, so in turn he woke up a half hour late and already at a bad start. After running a fast forward version of his morning routine and rushing out his door, he went to a small coffee shop near the crime lab. Thankfully it wasn't busy, which was slightly strange considering it was nine in the morning.

_NINE IN THE MORNING!!!!_ Adam screamed mentally. He hadn't realized he was so late. Snapping out of his stupor he quickly grabbed his coffee and rushed out of the door, leaving the barrista behind the counter laughing quietly at his antics.

While rushing down the crowed sidewalk towards work, someone nudged him rather hard and caused him to spill his scorching hot coffee on his shirt. After standing there and screaming in pain for a minute or two, he began his long journey again. This time while crossing the street he almost became a hit and run victim.

"That's all I need," he grumbled, "to become the newest case for the crime lab."

Finally getting to the building and rushing towards the elevators, he failed to notice the woman in front of him heading towards the direction before he knocked the both of them over in true America's Funniest Home Videos fashion.

The next thing he heard was the girl groan out an "Ow" before he saw her face. When she looked up at him the first thing he saw behind her black rimmed glasses were her eyes. _Wow, _was all he could think. They were like pools of warmed mahogany eyes and flashes of hot cocoa by the fire kind of comfort.

Adam shook himself out of his stupor and managed to stammer out:

"Oh God! I'm so sorry! I'm just running late and, Oh My God! I'm Late!" At which point he took off into the elevator just as the doors closed.

Looking back at that incident Adam could feel only embarrassment and shame.

"I can't believe I just left her like that! I'm a horrible human being." He groaned.

"Left who like what?" said Danny Messer as he sauntered up towards Adam with his thick accent. The Italian looked at Adam with a mixture of intrigue and amusement.

"Ah! H-Hey Danny." Adam stuttered, "You scared me. Oh um I kind of knocked over a girl downstairs and kind of just ran off and left her there."

"Jeez Adam that is bad. Did you apologize at least?" Danny asked.

"Well I started to, then I realized I was really late and well it was just a big mess." Adam explained lamely. Adam then sighed and said, "Here's hoping today doesn't get any worse."

* * *

Managing to get on her feet, the girl adjusted her clothing and the bag that she had on her shoulder. She then once again walked towards the elevator, only this time with more purpose. She got in and pushed the desired button, thankfully she was the only one in said elevator. Finally allowing all the tension in her body to be released, she leaned against the wall of the elevator and thought to herself, _"I hope everything works out."_

She then physically shook herself out of the depressed funk that overtook her and said aloud determinedly, "It will, it has to. They're counting on me."

The doors opened and she took a deep breath and walked into the New York City Crime Lab for the very first time. The first thing that came to her mind was, _there is a lot of glass. _ Which was a complete understatement, the walls to each of the different sections of the lab were made of floor to ceiling glass walls. The overall effect giving little to semblance of privacy, it let everyone see what each person was working on. And working they were, the lab bustled with as much life as the city they were helping to protect. Seeing it all now in the flesh, the girl couldn't help but feel intimidated.

"-help you?" said a tall woman to the girl's left. She was very beautiful and had full head of brown curls. The light danced over her hair like a halo and further illuminated her beautiful features. Realizing that the woman was talking her the girl shook herself out of her reverie. She seemed to be doing a lot of that today.

"Oh gosh, sorry! What did you say?" the girl said sheepishly.

The woman laughed and grinned out, " It's okay, the lab does that to me too sometimes still. I'm Stella, Stella Bonasera."

Smiling the girl took Stella's hand and said, "Hi, I'm Carrie, Carrie Cruz."

"Now," Stella began, "What can I help with?"

"I'm looking for a Detective Mac Taylor. Could you point me in the right direction?" Carrie asked.

"Sure." Stella said starting to lead the way. "Can I ask why? If you don't mind."

"Oh it's no problem, actually I'm supposed to be starting work today. As a new CSI," explained Carrie.

Stella smiled excitedly and said, "That's great. Well in that case welcome to our lab."

Carrie grinned back and then they stopped in front of Det. Taylor's office and like the main lab, his door was made of two large glass doors. It allowed the two women to see Mac working on some paperwork with a focused look on his face. Nervousness bubbled up in Carrie once again as she looked at her new boos. But even the intense nervousness couldn't deter the overwhelming excitement she felt. It must have shown on her face because beside her Stella smiled even bigger if that was even possible. Carrie just blushed.

* * *

Mac Taylor looked up from the reports he was reading when he heard his doors opening. In the doorway stood his trusted friend and second in command Stella Bonasera, and next to her was a shorter woman. He took in her appearance and noticed that she looked rather young. She had a short haircut that reminded him of a woman from the 1930s. Her glasses gave her the look of the girl in your high school class that everyone said would become a librarian or teacher. Finishing his quick assessment of her person, he stood up and finally spoke.

"Hello Stella, who might this young lady be?" Mac asked. His question prompted Carrie into speaking and she walked forward.

"Hi, My name is Carrie Cruz and starting today I'm going to be working for you." She handed Mac a document that he had failed to notice. Taking the paper in his hand, he read it over. He was surprised at what she said, considering he didn't think they had the budget for hiring new lab techs. After reading the letter, it basically stated that in light of the departments' budget crisis, a new tech was needed to help out with the gratuitous amounts of cases that kept coming in.

Mac was quiet for a while, this only added to Carrie's nerves and Stella was fidgeting a little to her left side. It didn't help her feel any better. Finally after waiting for what seemed like hours which was in reality only a few minutes. Mac finally said:

"Welcome to the team."

* * *

AN: There's Chapter one! R&R please, this is my first story. Creative criticism is greatly appreciated! No Flames! I'm sensitive.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own!

* * *

All Carrie could really feel at the moment was complete and total elation. Turning to Stella with the biggest grin on her face and Stella just grinned back. She then held out her hand and formally welcomed her to the lab.

"Why don't I show her around the lab Mac? You seem busy." Stella asked.

"I don't see why not. I'll let you get to it." Mac replied with an easy tone of voice and sat back down at his desk to continue looking over the reports. Stella then gestured to Carrie and led her out into the lab.

Adam was looking over some trace evidence that was collected from a convenience store robbery gone badly. It was pretty much an open and shut case, the killer left his fingerprints at the scene. All that was left to do was to run them through AIFIS and see what popped out. As his back was turned he heard Stella's voice come into the room. He was pretty sure that he wasn't running any trace for any of her cases and it wasn't till he heard what she was saying that it relatively answered his question.

" And this is the Trace lab." Stella said.

It sounded like she was giving someone a tour, he turned to see who the visitor was and when he did his jaw dropped.

"Hey Adam! This is Carrie, she's going to be working with us from now on." Stella informed momentarily oblivious to the looks the two other occupants of room were giving each other.

"YOU!" Adam and Carrie shouted simultaneously.

"I take it you two have already met?" Stella asked already amused.

"You could say that," Carrie started, "This is the guy I was telling you about Stella. The guy that knocked me over and ran off."

"Adam! You did that?" Stella asked astonished now more than a little amused. Carrie had recounted the story to Stella a little earlier when Stella had commented on the way Carrie was slightly limping. Apparently when she fell, she had hit her knee on the tiled floor of the lobby.

"It was an accident, and I apologized." Adam rebutted with a slight hue of pink across his face. He still felt really bad about it and already had Danny and Lindsay tease him for it.

Throughout this exchange Carrie was quiet with an annoyed look on her face until out of nowhere she burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard that she was clutching her stomach and almost in tears. Adam just looked on confused while Stella started giggling at the look on Adam's face.

"Oh gosh, I haven't laughed like that in a while," Carrie said a little breathless from her mirth, "Don't even worry about it. I completely understand, you were running late and most likely didn't see me. It gave me something to focus on for a bit."

Adam was still just standing there in confusion. "So you're ok? I mean, I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked still more than a little worried.

"No I'm completely A O.K. I mean my knee hurts a bit, but its no big deal." Carrie replied still smiling.

Stella finally spoke up and turned to Carrie, "Now that that's taken care of, why don't I show you to the locker room and then you can get to work?"

"Sounds great," The girl replied with ease. "See you later Adam."

"Yeah, bye." Adam said a little lamely. As they turned and left the room, the computer beeped out a match. The name on screen read out as one Jeremy Owens, his picture showed a man in his mid-to late twenties with blond hair and fierce green eyes. Even though it was just an image on the screen, it still gave Adam a chill and a feeling of unease. The man's rap sheet was just as bad; aggravated assault, B&E, assault with deadly weapon, just to name a few. At any rate, Adam emailed the information to Flack. At the mental mention of Flack, Adam paused in his work. He knew that his friend and colleague was still grieving over the loss of Jess, even if he tried to hide it. His smile didn't really reach his eyes anymore. But that lessened in severity nowadays and it seemed like he was getting better. On that note Adam moved on to other evidence that needed his attention.

_

* * *

Okay, this is all just amazing. I'm finally doing what I've always wanted to. They're gonna be so happy for me, _was all Carrie was thinking about as she was putting her bag and jacket into her assigned locker. Finishing up she left the room and went to go help one Lindsay Messer in another Trace lab. Remembering they way as Stella showed her, she soon found the lab. Giving herself a mental pat on the back she walked in. When she did, she noticed there were two people in the lab. One was a tall man with a slight tan, glasses and rugged features, standing next to him was a shorter woman with a short bob of sandy brown hair. Both were wearing lab coats and were standing very close to each other. Not wanting to interrupt the obvious moment being shared between the two, but needing to, Carrie made herself known.

"Excuse me? Um are you Lindsay Messer?" she asked only slightly uncertain but needing to be reassured nonetheless.

"Hi, yes that would be me. You must be Carrie." The woman now identified as Lindsay replied. At Carrie's confused look, Lindsay began to explain.

"Sorry about that, news travels really fast here. This gentleman next to me is Danny." Lindsay said gesturing towards the man. He reached out a hand and said "Danny Messer, Nice to meet you."

"Married?" asked Carrie after shaking his hand and motioned a finger, moving it between the two.

The two of them looked first at each other then back Carrie and both nodded in agreement. After introductions were made, they got down to business and began showing Carrie the lab procedures and where everything went etc. All three worked tirelessly through the rest of the day. Slowly one by one everyone left till Carrie was one of the few people still left in the lab. The day shift was ending and the night shift people had yet to arrive. So Carrie decided to work till then before heading of towards home where dinner needed to be made and where sleep could finally claim her.

* * *

Stella was on her way out of the lab, it was getting late and no big cases had come up which was a good thing. It made for a relatively easy day and today was a very interesting one. Thinking back on the new lab tech, Stella couldn't help but smile. Something about her made Stella feel like her older sister. Giving her the walking tour of the lab, the two of them had gotten to know each other. They found that they both had a love of the arts and enjoyed their conversation emmensely. Walking by one of the labs Stella noticed out of the corner of her eye someone bent over a lab station looking through a microscope. Stopping in her walk and turning her body to fully face whoever was still working, Stella noticed that it was the aforementioned new lab tech Carrie. Stella walked into the room determined to figure out why she was still there.

"Hey what are you still here for?" Stella asked.

"Ah!" Carrie screamed, visibly jumping at the sound of Stella's voice in the otherwise silent room.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." Stella laughed at Carrie. The girl stood at a height of 5'4" and seeing her flinch like that reminded Stella of a mouse.

"It's not a problem. I was just double checking some things then I was heading home."Carrie replied a little shamefaced.

"Well, why don't you put away those samples and I'll walk you out of here? How does that sound?" Stella offered.

Carrie thought it over and it did sound good. The samples weren't going anywhere and she really did need to get home. Making her decision, she quickly put everything away and walked quickly to the locker rooms. She grabbed her things and met Stella at the elevators. After leaving the building they discovered that they lived in the same apartment building and shared a cab home.

* * *

AN: Yay there's chapter 2! It's a little short and more a filler than anything, there will be action soon I promise!! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own so please don't sue!

* * *

A month had passed and it found Mac Taylor sitting in his office looking over the file of one laboratory technician named Carrie. He learned through her file that she was a California native and that she had several degrees. Though her main focus was trace evidence, he also noted that she had a background in Forensic Anthropology. She had been doing good work so far and seemed to be getting along well with his team, at any rate, he was still wary of the newcomer. One of his main priorities was the integrity of the lab and the safety of his people. His phone rang and one look at the caller id revealed it was Flack calling.

"Taylor." A long pause as Flack was talking. "Alright, I'll be there in ten."

Hanging up the phone, Mac then called his team. They had a case at an abandoned warehouse: one body, female in gender. They would know more once they got on scene. Although from what Flack had said on the phone, it seemed this case was going to be trouble. Most of his team was still at home asleep considering it was five in the morning. Mac had had another restless night and decided to come in early. Making a call to Stella, Mac walked into the elevators.

* * *

Carrie was lying awake in her bed; she had been that way since a scream awoke her at two in the morning. She quickly realized the scream had come from her own throat. She quelled the feeling of terror that was the reminder of her nightmare. Even at five in the morning the details remained as blank to her as they did then. But the fear stayed, and that was all she needed to know. Turning her head to the nightstand on her right side where her alarm clock was, she decided to get up. Methodically going through her routine Carrie walked into the bathroom to shower but stopped at the reflection in the mirror. The face starring back at her was haunted. She had dark circles under her eyes and her complexion was placid. Taking a step back, she slowly lifted up her white tank, in turn revealing part of a tattoo on her side but mostly leaving visible a wicked looking scar stretching across her torso. It was just above her belly button and was jagged. It was a shade lighter than the rest of her skin, showing it's age and as she slowly slid her hand across it, nausea filled her and forced her to dry heave into the toilet next to her.

Finishing her routine and quickly moving what happened into the filing cabinet at the back of her mind, Carrie left her apartment and headed off towards work.

Arriving at the lab, Carrie saw Adam busy at work on some evidence. She put her things in her locker, grabbed her lab coat and headed towards Adam. She just stood in the doorway looking at Adam bent over looking into a microscope at some samples. She looked over his form and soon settled on his face. Only his profile was visible to her, she saw his lips slightly parted. She had come to notice after working with him for a while that he had quite a few little quirks. Like now, he always parted his lips whenever he looked into the microscope. She also knew in a few moments his tongue would peek out and wet his lips, like it always did when he was concentrating on finding the answer. Deciding now was a good time to enter; she went ahead and walked in.

"Hey Adam!" she said, startling him.

"Ah! Jeez Carrie I swear one of these days I'm going to put a bell on you or something." Adam replied laughingly.

Carrie simply giggled in response and stood next to him and asked, "What are you working on?"

"Oh a new case for Mac, this girl was found in a warehouse. She was mutilated pretty bad." He replied a little paler than before. Adam had seen the girl briefly when he was on scene earlier that morning.

"Oh god, that's terrible. This is why some days, I just hate the human race." Carrie commented looking just as pale if not more so than Adam.

"Yea," he agreed, "Anyway, this is some trace that was in the vic's hair. I'm trying to figure out what it is."

"Well let me take a look."

Adam stepped aside for Carrie to look through the microscope. Standing this close to her he could smell peppermint. For some reason it clung on to her and every time she was close or walked past him, he could smell it. Recently he had begun to associate it with her and soon mentally interchanging the two. He could also see the different shades of brown in her hair being this close to her. He remembered asking her once why she kept her hair so short, he was certain that it would be beautiful to see long. Her eyes got a strange look in them and the small smile she had on from a joke he had made earlier, slowly slipped off her face. She turned from him then and simply said that it was just easier this way. Even though it was a simple enough answer, the way she had said it made it sound like there was more to it then that. That was a week ago and from that moment he made it almost his mission to learn more about her. Clearly she was more than meets the eye.

"It looks crystalline in make up, actually it kind of looks like sugar." Carrie stated, unknowingly disturbing Adam's train of thought.

"Yeah that's what I thought too. That's a really weird thing to have in your hair." Adam replied not missing a beat.

"Did you run it yet?" she asked.

"Um yea just waiting on the results." Just as Adam said so, the mass spectrometer beeped and printed out the results sheet. They both walked over to it and looking at the page they were able to confirm that it was sugar in her hair.

"That's so weird though. What is she doing with sugar in her hair?" Carrie said perplexed. "Well I'm going down to see Sid and see if he has anymore trace for us, Kay," she continued.

"Alright. I'm gonna go see Mac." Adam replied. With that they both parted ways.

* * *

Dr. Sid Hammerback was in the process of stitching up the girl lying on the table in front of him. Her name was Genevieve Richards, twenty-four years of age. The 5'4" brunette lying in front of him was very beautiful, even in death. Everything from the chest up was fine, but from the chest down was a different story entirely. The monster that had killed her, because surely no man would do this, had also carved into this poor girl's body. He had refused to let her go even in death. Just as he finished with the last stitch the doors in front of them opened revealing the latest addition to the team. Sid looked at Carrie as she walked in; she was down here in autopsy fairly frequently. He asked her why one day and she simply replied, "I guess it's cause when I work on the victims cases, I like to come down here and say my own 'I will get justice for you' kind of promise. It's silly I know." From that day on Sid had looked at her differently, smiling he acknowledged her and said, "And what can I help you with today Ms. Cruz?"

"I was wondering if I could see her, you know to say my piece?" she replied a little anxiously. Though visiting Sid and the people down here had become a regular thing, she still felt like she was intruding.

"Of course," Sid responded not in the least bit surprised at her request.

"Hey Sid, I hear this guy did a number on her. But no one will tell me what exactly, just that she was mutilated. What did he do?" she asked quietly.

Sid sighed and instead of speaking he merely lifted back the sheet covering her stomach. As he did so Carrie's face turned completely ashen at what she saw. Carved into her flesh, just above her belly button was a long and jagged scar and just above that line were the words: **_She's Mine_**.

* * *

AN: Oooh Cliffhanger! Told you the action was coming, R&R please.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't Own!

A/N: I am sooooo sorry! I totally did not mean to go on this long without updating. Lets just say RL is a pain and so are old laptops. But I gots a new one now lol and for a while I lost my muse but I got it back! I'm going to try and be regular with updates but anything can happen. Plus I have a question for you guys. I am debating on pairing Don up with an OMC it would be a side pairing obviously and if it works out great maybe I'll do little one shots for it. I'll have a poll up for it. Thanks guys!

P.S A/N: I don't own the song Perfidia or Nat King Cole's voice or Csi: NY. Lol Um this chapter gets a bit graphic and dark, That's what happen when you listen to the Dexter soundtrack I guess. Heh heh, so I may raise the rating but give me your opinion though. So just to give y'all a heads up. Btw you should listen to the song it'll just add to the whole chapter, without further ado, enjoy!

88

Later that day the message left by the killer had not left Carrie's mind. The sheer possessiveness of the statement had left her feeling ill. She wasn't going to pretend and say she understood, she didn't want to hear any platitudes about bad things happening to good people or sometimes it's just their time and unfortunately it was unpleasant. She wanted to stew in her dark thoughts for a while longer but she just had no time at the moment. She had to process evidence for a robbery case. The robber broken into an occult store, the kind with all kinds of herbal remedies, tools for practicing wiccans, voodoo and hoodoo believers, and a varied book section. Anyway, the robber had broken in and overpowered the young man working the counter knocking him out but not before breaking the guy's arm. Then the robber proceeded to trash the store. The robber then made his way to the display cases where the ceremonial tools were kept. The only things stolen were a ritual athame with an Egyptian on the hilt and sheath and a gold plated mortar and pestle. It was altogether odd and frustrating, there were no fingerprints and the only witness couldn't identify the man beyond height and gender because he wore a mask.

Still, she had had to process the broken glass, catalogue the store's items and compare them against the inventory list. She went through the trash, both in the store and out in the alley behind the store, and the only the thing of relevance she had found so far was a toy gun that had been spray-painted black for realism. She looked up from the evidence in front of her and stared at the clock on the wall. 8:00 pm, she had been at it from ten that morning.

"Yeeah, I think that means it's time to quit for the night."

She properly shelved the evidence for the night and made sure the chain of evidence wasn't going to be compromised and then left for the night.

88

Jessica Morris was in pain. She couldn't remember how she got here. The last thing that she could remotely recall was that she had just left her mother's place in the city and decided to take a short cut through Central Park and then grab a cab. After that a sharp pain in her neck and then numbness followed by darkness. She woke up in a mostly dark room, the only lighting coming from a swinging lamp overhead the bulb murky and yellowed with age, her clothes were missing along with all her other things. The fear had started to spike, further waking her from her drug induced slumber. Taking note of her surroundings she took note that she was lying on a metal table, like one would see in a morgue. There was an empty tray on her right side just out of reach. She tried to move but found that her limbs wouldn't cooperate, the vague numbness still present. Her breathing became heavy as she began to panic. The panic leaving a sharp acrid taste that caused her eyes water but that could be from the fear. The scream that wanted to rip and claw its way through her throat couldn't and lay choked and trapped there. _Oh God, _she thought_, I'm going to die. , God, Momma. _She continued to beg like this in her mind, not realizing that her voice was also echoing in the room. Just then she heard it. The beginning of a song she had loved, the strings of violin reverberating and drumming echoing in the room; Nat King Cole's voice coming out loud and clear with the occasional skip in the track revealing it to be played on a record player.

_Mujer, (Woman,)  
si puedes tu con Dios hablar,(If you could talk to God)  
pregúntale si yo alguna vez(Ask Him if I once)  
te he dejado de adorar.(Stopped worshipping you)  
Y al mar,(And the Sea,)  
espejo de mi corazón,(Mirror of my heart,)  
las veces que me ha visto llorar(The times it has seen me mourn)  
la perfidia de tu amor.(The treachery of your love)  
Te he buscado donde quiera que yo voy,(I've searched everywhere I go)  
y no te puedo hallar,(And I can't find)_

_para qué quiero tus besos(Why do I want your kisses)  
si tus labios no me quieren ya besar.(If your lips no longer wish to kiss me)  
Y tú,(And you,)  
quién sabe por dónde andarás,(Who knows where you shall go,)  
quién sabe qué aventura tendrás(Who knows what adventures you'll have)  
qué lejos estás de mí.(How far you are from me.)  
para qué quiero tus besos (Why do I want your kisses)  
si tus labios no me quieren ya besar.(If your lips no longer wish to kiss me0  
Y tú,(And you,)  
quién sabe por dónde andarás,(Who knows where you shall go,)  
quién sabe qué aventura tendrás(Who knows what adventures you'll have)  
qué lejos estás de mí.(how far you are from me.)  
qué lejos estás de mí.(How far you are from me.)_

Her eyes widened when she heard the rustling of cloth and then a man blotted out part of the light. In one hand was a gleaming scalpel and in the other a sharp dagger. The man smiled a cruel vicious smile, and leaned in. He said, "Hello baby." Then all that was left were screams.


End file.
